Something Like You
by chibibatmishu
Summary: Shoujo-ai- a song fic with Relena and Dorothy's cousin


1.1 "Something Like You" a songfic by Stephanie Catalonia  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. I do own Stephanie Catalonia. Catalyna Maxwell belongs to Jessica Stine. The song "Something Like You" belongs to N' Sync.  
  
Warnings: Shoujo ai/ Yuri and Shounen ai / yaoi  
  
// Song // ~ fic ~ thought   
  
// So many times I thought I held it in my hands  
  
But just like grain sand  
  
Love slipped through my fingers //  
  
~ Stephanie stands hiding in the balcony watching Relena as she gives a speech for the United Earth's Shere Alliance. She sighs a deep sigh. I asked the lord to help find true love. Could you be the one? It all happened so fast, but I know in my heart I truly love you ~  
  
// And so many nights I asked the lord above  
  
Please make me lucky enough to find a love that lingers  
  
Something keeps telling me  
  
That you could be my answer prayer  
  
You must be heaven sent I swear //  
  
~ When Relena was finished with her speech she looked up at the balcony knowing that Stephanie was there, only to see the curtain swaying gently. Relena sighed. Stephanie, I do love you. Don't run away like Heero did. I know it all started as a plan to get back at Heero and Duo, but then I realized that in my heart I do love you and cherish all the times we send together ~  
  
// Cause something happens when you look at me I forget to speak  
  
1.1.1 Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak  
  
Could it be true this is what god has meant for me cause baby  
  
I can't believe that something like you could happen to me  
  
Something like you //  
  
~ Catalyna Maxwell sees Stephanie sitting on a bench alone in the park. "Can I sit here?" Stephanie looks up, "Sure go right ahead." "What's wrong?" "I'm so in love with Relena. She's like an angel sent to me." "Why don't you get married? I heard of shoujo ai couples getting married." Stephanie eyed her friend, "are you saying I should ask Relena to marry me?" "Sure why not? Heero and Duo are…" Cat quickly covered her mouth as Stephanie stared at her, "Opps. You didn't hear that." Steph giggled, "All right. I'll go take care of everything. I'll do it tonight at the Preventers banquet!" Stephanie sprang out of her seat and sprinted off. ~  
  
// Girl in your eyes I feel your fire burn  
  
Oh your secrets I will learn  
  
Even if it takes forever  
  
With you by my side  
  
I can do anything  
  
I don't care what tomorrow brings  
  
As long as we're together  
  
My heart is telling me that you could be my meant to be //  
  
~ Stephanie stands in front of the mirror going over the things she could say. She then began to fix her hair for the banquet. "I cant do this, I can't do this, I can't do this!" she shook her head, "But I have to… I love her dearly…" ~  
  
// Cause something when you look at me I forget to speak  
  
1.1.2 Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak  
  
Could it be true this is what god has meant for me cause baby  
  
I can't believe that something like you could happen to me //  
  
~ After the dinner part of the banquet, the DJ begins the music for the dance. Well now's a good of time as any thought Stephanie. She glanced over at Cat who winked at her. Steph nodded as she took a small box out of her Preventers jacket, that was hanging on the back of the chair. She drew in a deep breath. Well here goes… ~  
  
// Something magical, Something spiritual  
  
Something stronger then the two of us alone  
  
Something physical, Something undeniable  
  
Nothing like I've ever known… //  
  
~ "Relena," said Stephanie looking into her lover's eyes, "We were brought together by a plan of revenge, then found out our true feelings. And now I found out that I want you to stay with me forever. Relena, Will you marry me?" Relena looked at her shocked. Stephanie got a worried look on her face until Relena smiled and said, "Yes!" Stephanie smile as she placed the ring on Relena's finger. The couple then kissed before going out on the dance floor to dance to N' Syncs "Something Like You." Duo smiled in Heero's arms. "Would you look at that He- chan." Heero smiled as he kissed Duo lightly on the check. "Seems everyone id following their hearts, but that is the best way to live your life." Duo nodded as he took Heero's hand and led him onto the dance floor, followed by Cat and Quatre, Wufei and Sally, and Hilde and Catherine. ~  
  
// Cause something happens when you look at me I forget to speak  
  
Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak  
  
Could it be true this is what god has meant for me cause baby  
  
I can't believe that something like you, something like you  
  
That something like you could happen to me  
  
Something happen  
  
Can't believe that you happened to me // 


End file.
